Resident Evil: Second life
by Whitethorn23
Summary: Kyra White was unaware her parents work for Umbrella, until the night when a Umbrella commando task unit breaches into her home, revealing that its a outpost for The Heart, a massive Umbrella research facility. They arrive, but only find trouble. Now, Kyra and an environmental extremist must now work with the commandos to survive the horde and escape to the surface before Midnight.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Second Life.

Umbrella Research outpost 234: "The Heart"

Adirondack Mountains, New York.

The Heart is the top genetics research facility owned by the Umbrella Corporation. They study the T-virus, and hope to develop different purposes for it. Its chief researcher is Dr. Vladimir Zhukov, a Russian immigrant who was employed because of his skills in genetics. Its chief leader is Martin Thorne, a man who worked for Umbrella for 22 years. But the employees had not known their facility was built 3 meters underground and below a mountain. The only way out was a tram system that lead to different locations. They were also unaware of the events that were about to unfold that would decide the fate of the world.

"I know, Honey, They got me working overtime" a man said to his wife in a cell phone on a secure line.

He was talking to his wife because the company has had him working overtime because many other research facilities were in desperate need of T-virus sample so he had been working overtime to make sure shipping Manifests had been filed so samples can go where they need to go.

Bio-lab 27

A Caucasian male prepares a case with 13 vials of T-virus and anti-virus, plus a hand-held injector for travel. But this man is not prepping it for shipping, he is planning to smuggle it out of the facility to sell it to extremists who want to use it to trigger an outbreak in Russia as retaliation for the annexation of the Crimean peninsula in the Ukraine. He is Spencer McCormick, a bio-research engineer who has despised Umbrella because of the low pay grade he receives from the company. He hopes to receive $122,000,000 from the buyers in cash. He seals the case tight and places it in a blue backpack. But before he leaves the room, he knocks a case of vials containing T-virus samples for testing onto the ground responding with "OOPS" and leaving for the tram station.

But he was unaware that K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.E, the facility's primary artificial intelligence system given the task of maintaining the operations in the facility, has detected the samples that have leaked into the air.

"BIOHAZARD DETECTED, INTIATING EPSILON PROTOCOL." K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.E said.

A group of employees on an elevator feel it suddenly stop moving. the P.A system comes on, saying there has been a biohazard breach and shall be resolved momentarily.

"Biohazard, my ass." one stern employee said.

"We have to get out of here" one panicking employee said.

"Calm down, She'll do her job, I helped design her after all" another employee said.

" Well, why don't we see what's going on outside." A female employee said.

Two employees opened the elevators heavy chrome steel doors wide enough so someone can look outside. They helped Angelica Reed, one of the employees on the elevator, up so she can see what was happening.

"Do you see anything?" One employee asked.

Angelica surveyed the surrounding area. Only to see the employees of the shipping department trapped behind a heavy glass door that was trapping them in their office.

"Looks like we were passing the shipping department" Angelica reported.

"So we know where we stopped, great" The stern employee said.

"The shipping guys are trapped behind a glass containment door." Angelica said.

"Why are the containment doors active?" A calm employee asked.

"Looks there is something going on." Angelica said.

"Man, that's impossible." The stern employee said, before checking his PDA.

The stern employee was refusing to believe there is Biohazard breach because his wife wants him to come home for dinner. But he soon admitted something was going on when his PDA was broadcasting "QUARANTNE IN EFFECT, ALL PERSONNEL REMAIN AT STATIONS."

"The facility's quarantined?!" The panicking employee hollered.

Angelica soon noticed white smoke rapidly pouring out of the ventilation ducts in the shipping department, and knew it was cyanide gas, killing all staff members inside the room. Among the dead was Sandra Harrick, an employee who was selling out secrets to Andrew Hallends, a young environmental extremist trying to expose Umbrella's experiments with the virus.

"OH MY GOD!" Angelica screamed.

"What, what is it?" One of the employees holding her up asked.

"EVERYONE IS DEAD, KATHERINE HAS KILLED EVERYONE IN SHIPPING." Angelica said in terror.

The employees were frightened at the news Angelica told them. They soon began hearing the sound of the emergency brakes on the elevator releasing and they began to scream as the elevator fell down 46 floors and crashing into the bottom level. In a canine security chamber, a shard of a T-Virus vial landed into the vent above the pens, releasing the virus into the room. On all of the 245 floors, cyanide gas was flooding into offices and rooms, killing the staff members inside them.

"PURGE COMPLETE" KATHERINE said.

But in a estate on the surface, amnesia gas was poured into the residence of Thomas and Adrienne White, two members of Umbrella's security forces, knocking out Kyra White, their 17-year-old daughter who was home at the time while her parents were among the casualties in The Heart.

Chapter 1: Awakening

White estate

7:30 pm

Kyra White woke up in the bathroom, the shower was running. She was on the floor and wrapped in the shower curtain, revealing that she fell over when the Amnesia gas was released into the house. She had a cut on her forehead when she had fallen. She got up, turned of the shower head, and dried off while putting a bandage on her cut. She wrapped her self in a towel, and walked into her bedroom where she saw a brown leather jacket, a blue shirt and Capri pants with red socks and a pair of red sneakers on the floor. She had a flashback, she was getting ready for school when the gas was poured into the house.

"Well, I have taken an unexpected day-off from school." Kyra said.

She got dressed and walked into the main hall turning on the outside lights. She looked outside to see the 2012 Lincoln MKZ she owned parked right outside, sitting in the driveway. She walked away from the window, when she ran into Andrew Hallends, who came over to the house in the red Chevy truck parked a few blocks down.

"Kyra, you alright?" Andrew asked.

"Do I know you?" Kyra asked.

Andrew was about to speak when they both began to hear the sound of a helicopter and then, commandos barged in through the windows. One tackled Andrew when he attempted to run, and the leader picked up Kyra.

"Report" The leader said, before saying it two more times.

The commandos swept through the house, to see if anyone was inside. They soon regrouped in the main hall.

"No one else is inside the perimeter besides Hallends." One masked Female commando said.

"How long since Amnesia exposure?" The leader asked.

"About 19 hours, memory recollection will occur overtime." A masked male commando said.

"Good, bring her with us, maybe something she knew would come back to her sooner or later." The Leader said.

The commandos entered the basement of the house and one found a hidden number panel, and punched in the code.

"Where are we going?" Kyra asked.

"We're going to The Heart." The Leader explained.

Kyra was puzzled when a section of the main wall opened up to reveal an elevator hidden behind it. Two commandos scanned the elevator and saying the all-clear as the rest of the group came inside. They removed their masks to reveal their faces, The leader was Sgt. Nathaniel Peyton, and the rest were his squad. His medic and tech expert was Lt. Tony Walker. His comm specialist was Corporal Henry Watkins. They are one of Umbrella's top security units that had been dispatched to the Heart after the Quarantine alarm. The elevator was playing some elevator music that Kyra remembered.

"One thing I just remembered..." Kyra said as the squad turned to her.

"This music is TERRIBLE!" Kyra said, with a hint of laughter.

The squad burst out into laughter, revealing that they agree with her on one thing. The elevator arrived at it's destination, and PvTs Dominic Hilton and Sarah Williams exited the elevator to see if the area was secure. The rest of the team, accompanied by Kyra and Andrew, exited the elevator and walked down to the tram and boarded it. They sat Kyra and Andrew down on some benches. They rode the tram for 12 minutes before arriving at their destination.

"What is this place?" Kyra asked.

"This is The Heart, one of Umbrella's large research facilities." Andrew explained.

Peyton gave him a look as if he stole what he was going to say.

Primary entry door

7: 42 pm

The commando squad and the two teens arrived at the primary bulkhead to the facility. Andrew just sat and watched as one commando prepped a breach drill to open the door.

"What's going on?" Kyra asked.

"The Heart was one of Umbrella's key research facilities, it also made sure that shipments of T-virus samples got to their locations." Peyton explained.

"But 19 hours ago, K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.E went homicidal and killed all staff inside." Tony explained.

"Who's K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.E?" Andrew asked.

"An artificial intelligence system given the task of monitoring the state of the facility" Peyton said.

Kyra and Andrew both had a look of interest about what he said about K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.E.

"What could have driven her Homicidal?" Kyra asked.

"We received a report of a possible containment breach" Peyton explained.

Andrew had the look of fear when Peyton mentioned the containment breach. The commando who was operating the breach drill open the door to pave the way for the team to enter the facility. They saw the backdrop, something to conceal the existence of the mountain rock and to make the employees believe they are on the surface, in a mess and the audio began playing static at moments. The floor was covered in papers that employees were carrying before the purge.

"What a mess." Kyra said.

"Where are the bodies?" Andrew said.

"I would ask the same thing myself." Tony said.

They only found a mess of paperwork and shipping boxes and crates, but not a single employee corpse. All Hallways, corridors, and stairwells were barren of any corpses.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the horde

Resident Evil: Second Life.

Umbrella Research outpost 234: "The Heart"

Adirondack Mountains, New York.

The Heart is the top genetics research facility owned by the Umbrella Corporation. They study the T-virus, and hope to develop different purposes for it. Its chief researcher is Dr. Vladimir Zhukov, a Russian immigrant who was employed because of his skills in genetics. Its chief leader is Martin Thorne, a man who worked for Umbrella for 22 years. But the employees had not known their facility was built 3 meters underground and below a mountain. The only way out was a tram system that lead to different locations. They were also unaware of the events that were about to unfold that would decide the fate of the world.

"I know, Honey, They got me working overtime" a man said to his wife in a cell phone on a secure line.

He was talking to his wife because the company has had him working overtime because many other research facilities were in desperate need of T-virus sample so he had been working overtime to make sure shipping Manifests had been filed so samples can go where they need to go.

Bio-lab 27

A Caucasian male prepares a case with 13 vials of T-virus and anti-virus, plus a hand-held injector for travel. But this man is not prepping it for shipping, he is planning to smuggle it out of the facility to sell it to extremists who want to use it to trigger an outbreak in Russia as retaliation for the annexation of the Crimean peninsula in the Ukraine. He is Spencer McCormick, a bio-research engineer who has despised Umbrella because of the low pay grade he receives from the company. He hopes to receive $122,000,000 from the buyers in cash. He seals the case tight and places it in a blue backpack. But before he leaves the room, he knocks a case of vials containing T-virus samples for testing onto the ground responding with "OOPS" and leaving for the tram station.

But he was unaware that K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.E, the facility's primary artificial intelligence system given the task of maintaining the operations in the facility, has detected the samples that have leaked into the air.

"BIOHAZARD DETECTED, INTIATING EPSILON PROTOCOL." K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.E said.

A group of employees on an elevator feel it suddenly stop moving. the P.A system comes on, saying there has been a biohazard breach and shall be resolved momentarily.

"Biohazard, my ass." one stern employee said.

"We have to get out of here" one panicking employee said.

"Calm down, She'll do her job, I helped design her after all" another employee said.

" Well, why don't we see what's going on outside." A female employee said.

Two employees opened the elevators heavy chrome steel doors wide enough so someone can look outside. They helped Angelica Reed, one of the employees on the elevator, up so she can see what was happening.

"Do you see anything?" One employee asked.

Angelica surveyed the surrounding area. Only to see the employees of the shipping department trapped behind a heavy glass door that was trapping them in their office.

"Looks like we were passing the shipping department" Angelica reported.

"So we know where we stopped, great" The stern employee said.

"The shipping guys are trapped behind a glass containment door." Angelica said.

"Why are the containment doors active?" A calm employee asked.

"Looks there is something going on." Angelica said.

"Man, that's impossible." The stern employee said, before checking his PDA.

The stern employee was refusing to believe there is Biohazard breach because his wife wants him to come home for dinner. But he soon admitted something was going on when his PDA was broadcasting "QUARANTNE IN EFFECT, ALL PERSONNEL REMAIN AT STATIONS."

"The facility's quarantined?!" The panicking employee hollered.

Angelica soon noticed white smoke rapidly pouring out of the ventilation ducts in the shipping department, and knew it was cyanide gas, killing all staff members inside the room. Among the dead was Sandra Harrick, an employee who was selling out secrets to Andrew Hallends, a young environmental extremist trying to expose Umbrella's experiments with the virus.

"OH MY GOD!" Angelica screamed.

"What, what is it?" One of the employees holding her up asked.

"EVERYONE IS DEAD, KATHERINE HAS KILLED EVERYONE IN SHIPPING." Angelica said in terror.

The employees were frightened at the news Angelica told them. They soon began hearing the sound of the emergency brakes on the elevator releasing and they began to scream as the elevator fell down 46 floors and crashing into the bottom level. In a canine security chamber, a shard of a T-Virus vial landed into the vent above the pens, releasing the virus into the room. On all of the 245 floors, cyanide gas was flooding into offices and rooms, killing the staff members inside them.

"PURGE COMPLETE" KATHERINE said.

But in a estate on the surface, amnesia gas was poured into the residence of Thomas and Adrienne White, two members of Umbrella's security forces, knocking out Kyra White, their 17-year-old daughter who was home at the time while her parents were among the casualties in The Heart.

Chapter 1: Awakening

White estate

7:30 pm

Kyra White woke up in the bathroom, the shower was running. She was on the floor and wrapped in the shower curtain, revealing that she fell over when the Amnesia gas was released into the house. She had a cut on her forehead when she had fallen. She got up, turned of the shower head, and dried off while putting a bandage on her cut. She wrapped her self in a towel, and walked into her bedroom where she saw a brown leather jacket, a blue shirt and Capri pants with red socks and a pair of red sneakers on the floor. She had a flashback, she was getting ready for school when the gas was poured into the house.

"Well, I have taken an unexpected day-off from school." Kyra said.

She got dressed and walked into the main hall turning on the outside lights. She looked outside to see the 2012 Lincoln MKZ she owned parked right outside, sitting in the driveway. She walked away from the window, when she ran into Andrew Hallends, who came over to the house in the red Chevy truck parked a few blocks down.

"Kyra, you alright?" Andrew asked.

"Do I know you?" Kyra asked.

Andrew was about to speak when they both began to hear the sound of a helicopter and then, commandos barged in through the windows. One tackled Andrew when he attempted to run, and the leader picked up Kyra.

"Report" The leader said, before saying it two more times.

The commandos swept through the house, to see if anyone was inside. They soon regrouped in the main hall.

"No one else is inside the perimeter besides Hallends." One masked Female commando said.

"How long since Amnesia exposure?" The leader asked.

"About 19 hours, memory recollection will occur overtime." A masked male commando said.

"Good, bring her with us, maybe something she knew would come back to her sooner or later." The Leader said.

The commandos entered the basement of the house and one found a hidden number panel, and punched in the code.

"Where are we going?" Kyra asked.

"We're going to The Heart." The Leader explained.

Kyra was puzzled when a section of the main wall opened up to reveal an elevator hidden behind it. Two commandos scanned the elevator and saying the all-clear as the rest of the group came inside. They removed their masks to reveal their faces, The leader was Sgt. Nathaniel Peyton, and the rest were his squad. His medic and tech expert was Lt. Tony Walker. His comm specialist was Corporal Henry Watkins. They are one of Umbrella's top security units that had been dispatched to the Heart after the Quarantine alarm. The elevator was playing some elevator music that Kyra remembered.

"One thing I just remembered..." Kyra said as the squad turned to her.

"This music is TERRIBLE!" Kyra said, with a hint of laughter.

The squad burst out into laughter, revealing that they agree with her on one thing. The elevator arrived at it's destination, and PvTs Dominic Hilton and Sarah Williams exited the elevator to see if the area was secure. The rest of the team, accompanied by Kyra and Andrew, exited the elevator and walked down to the tram and boarded it. They sat Kyra and Andrew down on some benches. They rode the tram for 12 minutes before arriving at their destination.

"What is this place?" Kyra asked.

"This is The Heart, one of Umbrella's large research facilities." Andrew explained.

Peyton gave him a look as if he stole what he was going to say.

Primary entry door

7: 42 pm

The commando squad and the two teens arrived at the primary bulkhead to the facility. Andrew just sat and watched as one commando prepped a breach drill to open the door.

"What's going on?" Kyra asked.

"The Heart was one of Umbrella's key research facilities, it also made sure that shipments of T-virus samples got to their locations." Peyton explained.

"But 19 hours ago, K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.E went homicidal and killed all staff inside." Tony explained.

"Who's K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.E?" Andrew asked.

"An artificial intelligence system given the task of monitoring the state of the facility" Peyton said.

Kyra and Andrew both had a look of interest about what he said about K.A.T.H.E.R.I.N.E.

"What could have driven her Homicidal?" Kyra asked.

"We received a report of a possible containment breach" Peyton explained.

Andrew had the look of fear when Peyton mentioned the containment breach. The commando who was operating the breach drill opened the door to pave the way for the team to enter the facility. They saw the backdrop, something to conceal the existence of the mountain rock and to make the employees believe they are on the surface, in a mess and the audio began playing static at moments. The floor was covered in papers that employees were carrying before the purge.

"What a mess." Kyra said.

"Where are the bodies?" Andrew said.

"I would ask the same thing myself." Tony said.

They only found a mess of paperwork and shipping boxes and crates, but not a single employee corpse. All Hallways, corridors, and stairwells were barren of any corpses.

They were unaware of the evil that lurked within the complex.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Horde

The Heart

Storage room 23

The commandos arrived in storage bay 23, where they stored thousands of dollars in research materials and subjects that were made from research data regarding the virus. They split up, Private Dylan Harris stood by Andrew, and Lt. Sandra Watson stood by Kyra and gave her a USP.45 pistol from her pack and kept her Desert Eagle close.

"What's in the large containers?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know, but its probably big." Watson said.

Kyra took a peak inside the container labeled #0034, and saw a troubling sight. She saw a beast the size of a gorilla inside the container and these black tubes protruding into its backside. It was completely gray, no eyes, and very muscular. It had razor sharp talons.

"Man, that thing is ugly." Watson said.

Kyra checked a clipboard that was attached to it and found out the creature was called a "Bruton" and was to be shipped to a facility in Russia for testing. Cassandra Walters, a member of the group heard a strange noise and checked it out. She found an employee leaning up against a container.

"You alright? We're here to help." Walters said. But the employee did not respond.

The employee soon faced her only to have pale skin, blood coming from their mouth, and blue irises. The employee roared at her and charged her, but Watson appeared and shot them in the head. Peyton and the rest of the squad, including Kyra and Andrew, came rushing over to the duo.

"Why did you kill that employee?" Peyton demanded.

"They were infected." Kyra said, as she noticed the details.

Peyton soon turned away at the sight of the deceased zombified employee to think, but he came to a startling revelation. The Heart had a staff of over 2000 people, if their was a viral release into the complex. The small 12-soldier commando team plus two civilians will have to face off against a horde. Another Zombie appeared and tried to kill him, but the zombie was killed by Spencer, who was equipped with a M9.

"Get the hell out of this room!" Spencer shouted.

"WHY?" Peyton responded with.

The argument ceased when they soon heard hundreds


End file.
